Wash Away My Fears
by Shiori Chai
Summary: Max struggles with the new training course and he doubts his skills as a beyblader. Good thing Kai is there to help. Can Max better himself and find a new support?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Wash Away My Fears  
Rating: T  
Warning: yaoi  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. This is yaoi! Don't like then don't read. Not beta-ed. Enjoy

* * *

"Again!"

Max groaned as he lifted his arms in preparation to launch Draciel. Both of his arms ached and the muscles burned in protest. He trembled as he waited for the signal; his breathing labored.

"3…2…1…Let it Rip!"

Muscles clenched as Max pulled hard on the rip cord. Draciel shot out of the launcher and landed in the center of the beydish perfectly. It spun in the center for 10 seconds before circling around the dish, dodging obstacles in its path. Max panted heavily as he watched his blade execute the training course without any mistakes, the blade gliding smoothly like water. After 5 minutes Max called Draciel back then collapsed on his hands and knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"Hn, still slow. Tomorrow morning I want you out here practicing after breakfast, got it?" the tone of his captain sent dread down his spine.

"Yeah… (Wheeze)...got it… (Cough)...Kai", Max panted as he struggled to pick himself up.

Max got up slowly to his feet, pocketed Draciel then trudged his way back into Tyson's house. He silently prayed that no one was hogging the bathroom. He was dripping with sweat and just wanted to soak in the shower until he stopped aching and his skin became wrinkled. Max's sluggish pace quickened as the thought of the shower gave him more energy. He passed the kitchen where Ray and Hilary were cooking and Kenny was talking to Daichi about upgrading his Strata Dragoon. Max gritted his teeth as he felt a pang of hurt. He was the last of the beybladers to finish Kai's training course and all because Kai felt that Draciel was too slow when doing the speed course.

'_My specialty is defense! I don't need speed like Ray and Tyson. Why was Kai so harsh on me today?'_ Max thought as he shut the bathroom door.

He turned on the shower to warm up the water then stripped off his clothes and placed them in a neat pile on the counter. Stepping into the hot spray, Max groaned as the water massaged his body and brought relief to any sore muscles. He let the water run over his body for a while before moving back. He grabbed his rag off the rack, lathered it with soap that smelled of oranges (Tyson?) and washed his body. Next to be washed was his hair before he shut off the water and blindly stepped out of shower. Squinting through partly closed eyes, Max found his towel and proceeded to dry his body. He secured the towel around his hips and grabbed another towel to dry his hair. He gathered up his clothes; about to make a mad dash to his bedroom before the chill could make him cold.

Opening the door, Max was surprised to see Kai standing in front of him. Stumbling back, he tried to get his footing but the slick floor made him slip. Bracing for impact with the floor, Max threw out his arms to catch himself; eyes shut tight. He felt a hand grab his arm and pull him back up quickly. After a moment he realized that he was being cradled against a firm chest, his hands gripping Kai's shirt. Cerulean eyes widened as Max remembered that he was practically naked and was being held by Kai. Stepping out of the embrace, Max retrieved his clothes, muttered a quick "Sorry" and rushed from the bathroom. He dashed into his room and closed the door before leaning against it.

Max's heart thumped wildly as he took deep breaths to regain control of himself. _'Why am I reacting this way? It's just Kai!'_

He sighed heavily as he went about changing into clean clothes and finish drying his hair. He threw his dirty clothes into his hamper and pocketing Draciel before heading out of his room. Max quickened his steps as he passed the bathroom, its door shut and the sound of the shower running. He headed into the kitchen where a loud argument was taking place. Tyson and Daichi were arguing at the table about who practiced the hardest. Plopping down beside Daichi, Max folded his arms on the table and rested his head on them as he watched the bickering beybladers.

"My Strata Dragoon was awesome in the dish. It outclasses your Dragoon any day", Daichi boasted while waving around his beyblade.

"Yeah right, my Dragoon topped every obstacle that Kai threw at us and then some. My beyblade is obviously the better one", Tyson shot back while slamming a hand on the table and shaking a fist at Daichi.

Their argument lasted for 5 more minutes before Hilary yelled at them to shut up or they wouldn't eat for the rest of the day. Max laughed when Tyson and Daichi made faces at Hilary's back but quieted when she looked at them suspiciously. Ray shook his head at their antics. He set down a bowl filled with fruit and a pitcher of cold lemonade. He went back for plates and handed them out while placing his, Hilary's and Kai's plates around the table. Hilary placed a plate stacked with evenly cut turkey and chicken sandwiches then got some cups. While Tyson and Daichi fought over the sandwiches, Max helped himself to some fruit. Ray and Hilary sat down at the table just when Kai walked into the kitchen. Max avoided looking at Kai as the blader sat in the remaining spot at the table, directly in front of him. Max poured himself a glass of lemonade and sipped at it while letting the table conversation wash over him. Tyson was talking about heading to the arcade to try out a new game in the shop while Daichi wanted to go to the park and have a beybattle.

"Absolutely not Tyson! Have you finished your homework for Ms. Kinnkay yet?" said Hilary with disapproval.

"Aww, get off my back Hilary. I'll finish it later", Tyson groaned as he slumped in his chair.

"She's right Ty. It's better to do your homework now so you can more time for fun later", Ray said, trying to placate a fuming Hilary as she glared daggers at Tyson.

Max's eyes drifted as his thoughts turned back to the incident between him and Kai. _'It was just an accident. I shouldn't have reacted that way'_ Max sighed quietly to himself before realizing that his stare was focused on the subject of his thoughts. The scary part was that Kai was staring back. Half-lidded amethyst eyes were focused on his face and Max felt his face heat up as he averted his attention back to his other teammates. Kenny cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Well, I just wanted to remind everyone that I'll be doing a maintenance check on everyone's beyblade the day after tomorrow. The BBA is holding a charity tournament in a few weeks so your blades need to be in top form." Kenny said while tapping at his computer. He turned it around so it could show everyone the news broadcast from the sports channel.

"A charity tournament huh? Our beyblades don't need a tune-up if it's just rookies coming to the tournament." Tyson said dismissively after the broadcast was over.

"That's what you think Tyson. This isn't a team tournament. You all have to register alone and battle it out in matches like in a qualifying tournament." Kenny said.

"And not just us will be there", Kai's deep voice added to the conversation.

Everyone turned to look at him as he continued to eat lunch.

"What do mean by that Kai", Hilary asked.

"I got word from Tala that Mr. Dickenson invited the Blitzkrieg Boyz to the tournament", Kai said then taking a sip of his drink.

"Barthez Battalion and the Majestics are coming as well" Kenny said as he closed his laptop.

"Awesome! I get to battle Robert again. This is going to be so sweet" Tyson yelled as he literally bounced in his seat.

"Well, now that lunch is over we can focus on your homework Tyson. Let's go" Ray said as he hauled Tyson from his seat and dragged him out of the kitchen. Tyson's whining could still be heard till a door was closed and all got quiet. Daichi mentioned that he was going to go see if Grandpa Granger needed any help.

"Uh, Hilary?" Max called as the girl got up and collected the uneaten food to be stored away.

"Yes Max?" She replied.

"Why is Ray helping Tyson with his homework? Aren't you in his class?" Max asked in confusion while he gathered up Ray's, Tyson's, and his plates and put them in the sink.

Hilary giggled at his question, "Ray is knowledgeable Max. He is better suited to tutor Tyson than me. Tyson and I would be arguing more than actually getting any work done."

"Oh", Max said as he turned on the faucet to wash the dishes.

"Thanks for lunch Hilary", Kenny said as he headed out of the kitchen after placing his plate by the sink.

"At least someone appreciates my cooking. Thanks for washing the dishes Max", Hilary said as she placed the empty glasses by the sink. She left as silence filled the room. Max tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. The dishes clinked together as Max continued to wash them. A thought suddenly came to Max. _'I forgot to thank him for catching me!'_ Looking over his shoulder and seeing Kai still at the table finishing up his lunch, Max stopped washing to look over his shoulder at Kai.

"Um, Kai", he said hesitantly.

"…." Kai tilted his head slightly. Max knew he was listening.

"Thanks for catching me when I fell in bathroom. Sorry for not saying it sooner." Max said, feeling flushed with embarrassment and went back to the dishes.

He didn't get an immediate response but that was Kai for you. Max was cleaning the last cup when he felt a presence close behind him. Max stilled. Pale hands set a dirty plate and cup into the sink but in way that caused Max to be in an almost embrace…now he felt nervous with Kai's arms trapping him against the sink. Hot breath assaulted Max's left ear when Kai leaned forward, almost pressing up against Max's backside.

"Be careful next time. We wouldn't want any unnecessary injuries to happen now", the low baritone voice whispered before Kai moved away and out of the kitchen.

Max was still frozen but this time in shock. _'Unnecessary injuries…'_ He frowned but then shook his head. _'Kai is just looking out for everyone. We're a team and if one is injured then everyone is affected'_ he reasoned with himself. He quickly finished up the dishes and left the kitchen to go outside and sit on the porch. Leaning against a support beam, Max sighed as he felt the calm breeze take his stress away. He felt targeted earlier today but he couldn't argue with Kai. He hated conflict and if Kai felt that he needed more training then Max wouldn't fight it. He shook his head to get rid of the depressing thoughts and went back inside the house. He walked to the living room where Grandpa, Daichi, and Hilary were watching TV. They were watching a comedy sitcom about roommates going through daily dealings of life with a huge helping of drama too. He joined them and was soon caught up in the jokes and one-liners of the actors. Once it was finished, Grandpa Granger left to go teach his kendo students.

"Hey Max, let's go to the park to battle" Daichi said as he got and started to stretch. He swore the kid had more energy than him. "Ok, just let me get some stuff and I'll meet you over there" he replied with a smile.

"Woohoo" And like that, Daichi was gone. The sound of his footsteps rapidly receding as he got further away.

"I swear, Daichi's a loose cannon sometimes" Hilary sighed while flicking through TV channels.

"He keeps us on our toes. Can't fault him for being energetic", Max laughed warily as he got and left the room. Before leaving he heard Hilary mumble, "Hyperactive monkey".

Max went to his room and grabbed his launcher as well as a light coat in case of rain. He went to the kitchen and took a water bottle before heading to the front door and slipping on his shoes. He left the dojo and set a fast pace towards the neighborhood bey-park. When he arrived at the bey-park he saw a crowd of kids already battling along with other kids watching the battles. Max took a minute to located Daichi, finding him at the center beydish surrounded by kids. He was currently battling a brown haired boy that looked 10 or 11. From the excited shouts and smiles on everybody faces it was probably a good battle even though Daichi was going easy by not using Strata Dragoon. Max settled back and watched the battle too. Daichi kept the boy, "Satoshi" his friends called him, on his toes with quick movements and attacks. Soon after Daichi decided to end the battle. He called on Strata Dragoon to finish off Satoshi's beyblade. The earth dragoon responded by applying a little of his power to knock the other beyblade out of the dish. The crowd awed and cheered as Daichi and Satoshi shook hands and made a promise to battle again.

"Hey Daichi", Max greeted as they positioned themselves at the beydish. Whispers were already traveling that two members of team GRevolution were about to battle.

"Rules?" Daichi asked as he attached his beyblade to his launcher.

"This is practice for the tournament but no full power bit-beast. First one out loses", Max said as he readied his beyblade for launch. He set the laser to land Draciel to the left of the center of the dish.

"_Daichi probably expects me to aim for the center. If I launch from the side I should be able throw him off and reduce his speed a little"_ Max thought, no sign of his plan showing as his face as he focused on Daichi face.

Daichi held his launcher ready and did not back down from Max's stare but also seemed to not notice where the red laser was aimed at.

3

Max steadied his breathing.

2

Daichi's arm muscles bunched up as he gripped the rip cord tight.

1

Max's mind sharpened, the feeling of anticipation coiling in his belly.

Let it RIP!

Both beybladers launched their beyblades at the cry of the crowd. As Max expected, Daichi launched his beyblade towards the center of the dish. Draciel followed the laser path to the left of the center and since they had launched close to same time, Draciel was able to strike Strata Dragoon slightly. Both beyblades circled the dish, taking hits at each other and trying to push the other out. The crowd of kids cheered and yelled as each blow was made and the blades grinded against each other. Max felt each hit spiritually and knew Draciel was holding strong against Strata Dragoon, but not for long.

Draciel roared as she held Strata Dragoon off. In a space unseen by normal people and their masters, the two giant beasts battled each other in sync to the battling beyblades below.

"Strata Dragoon, Great Cutter!" Daichi cried out as he gestured with his launcher in a chopping motion. Draciel braced herself as Strata Dragoon charged for a final attack.

"Alright! Draciel, Aqua Shield!" Max cried out. Draciel roared as she prepared to absorb Strata Dragoon's attack. Water from the atmosphere rose up and swirled around her in a semi-cloak. The dragon charged full speed and slammed into the turtle. Draciel took the hit and was pushed back several feet. In the human world, her beyblade moved back by several inches. The turtle grabbed at the dragon and swung it to the left of her body. The dragon roared as he flew back, the beyblade nearing the edge of the dish but not going over.

"Almost there Strata Dragoon, one more time!" Daichi yelled.

The beyblade moved in for a second attack. To Max, it was a last-ditch attempt before Daichi's power started to wane and he lost his edge.

"_Perfect" _

"Draciel, attack!" Max yelled as he made a sideways swiping gesture with his left arm; his right hand clenched in a fist to hide his nervous anticipation. Daichi is a strong blader in his own right and with his adaptation to beydishes it made him that more dangerous.

The beyblades collided with such force that a blinding white light covered part of the beydish and a high screeching noise caused everyone nearby to cover their ears.

"Aaah, my head!" Daichi screamed as he gripped his head tightly and dropped to his knees.

Max felt like his brain was searing and a strange burning sensation started to creep through his body. It started in his head before spreading to his spine and branching out to his arms and legs. He fell to one knees and braced himself from falling forward. The feeling went on for a while before it let up and left him feeling weak. It took a minute to realize that the crowd of children were surrounding him and Daichi and asking if they were alright. Max blinked owlishly before shaking his head and trying to speak.

"I'm…fine" he said as he tried to stand. His legs wobbled for a second before he was able to stand up straight. He went over to Daichi and helped him up when the boy continued to lay on the ground.

"Daichi, you ok?" Max asked as he rubbed his temple. His head was throbbing with dull pain and he felt tired. He felt the urge to lay down and sleep but he ignored it.

"My head hurts. What the heck happened?" Daichi moaned in pain as he squinted up at Max.

"No idea. Do you feel tired all of a sudden?" Max asked as he went to collect Draciel. The forest green beyblade was resting outside of the beydish and he spotted Daichi's on the other side of the beydish. He pocketed his beyblade before picking up Daichi's and walking back to the boy. He handed back the beyblade as Daichi tried to know who had won the battle. Nearly all of the kids had said the same thing:

"I couldn't see" or "The light was too bright" as well as "The noise made me look away"

"Well, let's call it a draw for today. We'll have our rematch at the tournament" Max said.

"Fiiiine, but I'll definitely beat you next time!" Daichi yelled as he pumped his fist into the air.

"We'll see" Max retorted before they began walking to the main part of Tokyo. The crowds were bustling back and forth as they went about their business. The boys wandered the streets for a few minutes, going into beyblade shops to see what was new on the market. After a while they headed back to Tyson's place.

"Hey Daichi, did Kai seem strange today?" Max asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets. His right hand gripped Draciel and he felt the beyblade warm in his hand.

"Strange? Nah, he was his usual bossy and grumpy self" the boy shrugged.

"Hmmm. What about the training today? Did it feel like he was training us in different areas other than our specialties" Max continued on.

"What's wrong Max? Was the training not good or something?" Daichi frowned as his eyebrows came together in confusion. Max was the last person he expected to complain about training.

"No! I understand the importance of strengthening our weaker areas, but…" Max said, his voice trailing off because he was at a loss for words. Training that morning had felt more like a torture session in the areas they were most weak at. At least to him.

'_Was that it? But why were the others able to finish their workouts faster and without Kai forcing them to do it over? Am I that weak compared to the others?'_

Max hated the doubt that the thought caused. He felt nervous all of a sudden and apprehension was making him feel sick. Daichi was unaware of the turmoil Max had thrown himself into.

"You're over thinking it too much. The training felt normal and I got to battle Tyson so I don't think anything is wrong" Daichi said as they came upon the Granger Dojo.

Daichi stretched his arms over his head as he walked through the gate door, not noticing till he was at the front door that Max wasn't beside him.

Max stopped at the gate threshold to the dojo, his head down. He didn't want to go in. He didn't want to run into his other teammates now.

"Hey, I'm going to head home now. I'll be back in the morning" Max called as he turned and ran home.

* * *

To be continued. . .


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: T  
Warning: yaoi  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. I do not own Aikido and have not practiced it, but I do mention it. This is yaoi! Don't like then don't read. Not beta-ed. Enjoy

* * *

Max slowly opened his eyes as awareness came back to him. He blinked and rubbed his eyes as the drowsiness went away. He glanced at his alarm clock on his night stand. It read 7:49am

'_Morning already' _

He groaned as he rolled over and stretched his body to work out the kinks. He had slept fitfully, the nagging thoughts of yesterday keeping him awake and unable to settle down for a goodnight's rest. He remembered that he was still awake when the alarm clock showed 2am. He laid in bed for a few more minutes before pushing himself up and out of it. He crossed his arms over his chest and rubbed his arms with his hands. It was cold and he wanted to go back to his bed. He went to the bathroom and freshened up for the morning ahead.

'_I need to get my clothes from Tyson's house' _Max thought as he walked back to his room

Though they all lived in the same city, it was common for them to spend a couple of days at Tyson's house for training or just to hangout. Tyson's grandfather had taken a part of Tyson's earnings from the tournaments and used it to extend the dojo/house. Now the dojo has new polished floors, an extra bathroom and the house has more rooms for guests. Each of them had their own room for when they stayed over. Max's room was located next to Ray's and Hilary's room. Kai's and Daichi's room were down the hall from theirs.

Max pulled off his night-clothes and got dressed in a pair of khaki knee shorts, a blue and grey striped shirt with short sleeves and white ankle socks. He had got rid of his baggy clothes after last year's battle with BEGA because he wanted to try lighter, more flexible clothes. The clothes he wore now fit his skinny frame and made him look more mature. Max went back to the bathroom and fixed his hair to its usual style.

'_I need a haircut soon'_ he thought while tugging on a part of his bangs.

Max looked himself over once more before leaving the bathroom and heading for the kitchen. In the kitchen, his dad was making breakfast at the stove.

"Morning dad" Max said as he went to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice container.

"Morning Max. Sleep well?" Taro asked his son.

"Yeah" Max responded.

Max grabbed two glasses from the above cabinet and poured half a glass of orange juice into each glass. He put away the container and placed the cups down near their plates while his father turned off the stove and brought the steaming, cooked eggs, bacon, and waffles to the table. Max's stomach growled and cramped at the sight and smell of the food. He put his hands together while bowing his head.

"Thanks for the food" He said before taking his share of the food and chowing down. They chatted while they ate and when he was done, Max cleaned up his dishes and helped wash the cookware. The nagging thoughts from yesterday came back when he finished and he had to leave for Tyson's house. His hands gripped the counter tightly before he turned and faced his father's back. Taro was sipping the remains of his coffee when the sound of his son's voice made him look over his shoulder.

"Dad, I need to ask you something" Max said quietly, his gaze not meeting his father's.

"Sure Max, what is it?" Taro said curiously. He rarely heard his son sound so unsure unless it was about homework but, Max usually asked one of his teammates to help him.

"I…I-I just…" Max took a deep breath before starting over. "Do you think my beyblade style is strong dad?"

"…" Taro as shocked. Max never doubted his beyblade style. Yes, it is unique because not many beybladers use defense as their offensive power but the style could not be discredited. Taro cleared his throat and refocused on his son.

"Max, of course you're strong. You can hold your own against the best beybladers and win too. Has someone been harassing you?" Taro said his eyebrows came together in concern.

Max shook his head negatively, "No. It was just me being an idiot. I have faith in my beyblading style and Draciel. I'm going to practice now. I might stay at Tyson's tonight as well. See ya" Max replied as he smiled his usual carefree smile.

'_Of course he was being an idiot. His style was his own and he would not change it for anybody. Kai is just being a good friend and trying to better their skills' _Max thought but the feeling of doubt still lingers.

Max ran to his room and grabbed his keys, cellphone, wallet, and Draciel before going to the front door. He slipped on his blue sneakers and yelled bye to his dad as he rushed out the door. He locked the door and put his keys back into his pocket before running out the gate and down the sidewalk.

Max panted as he neared Tyson's home and slowed to a walk so he could catch his breath. Once at the front door he knocked three times to be heard. A shout of "Coming" and thunderous footsteps could be heard as they neared the door. Max took a cautious step back and waited as the voices of Tyson and Daichi arguing about who was going to answer the door clued him in on who was approaching. Near silent footsteps behind him made glance over his shoulder and he spotted Kai making his way up the path towards him. The former captain had dressed differently today. Kai wore baggy black cargo pants with a tight, sleeveless red t-shirt, his black fingerless gloves and black and white skater shoes. His scarf was missing but his blue face paint was on. Max blushed lightly at the sight of Kai's muscular body.

Just yesterday he was held close to that body.

'_Oh heavens above, what am I thinking?'_ Max wanted to smack his forehead to get rid of these confusing feelings.

The front door opening drew his attention and he smiled as the two knuckleheads of their team were still struggling against each other.

"Hey Max" Tyson said around the hand Daichi had planted on his face to push him away. He had one of his hands against Daichi's head too while the other gripped the boy's shirt. Daichi was the one to finally open the door it seems.

"Yo Max! Morning" Daichi yelled as he used his quickness to kick one of Tyson's legs out from underneath him.

Tyson landed on his butt with a loud smack and Daichi ran off laughing like a loon. Tyson growled as he jumped up and chased after the boy. Max shook his head as he entered the house and went towards the sounds of an ensuing scuffle.

"Ouch! Daichi quit kicking me!" Tyson shouted.

"Then let me go idiot!" Daichi yelled back.

Max entered the dojo with Kai following behind him and they watched as the two beybladers rolled around trying to beat each other. Ray sat a few feet away in a meditative pose with his eyes closed. Dodging around Tyson and Daichi, Max sat down near Ray while Kai leaned against the wall near the doorway. It was a minute before Hilary and Kenny joined them.

"Alright guys, enough with the horseplay. It's time for practice" Hilary said as she clapped her hands twice. Daichi sprang away from Tyson after hitting him on the top of his head to stun him. Tyson almost went after Daichi but one look from Hilary cowed him into submission.

"Before that Hilary, I have more information about the tournament" Kenny announced as he stood in the middle of their group.

"From what I gathered and what Mr. D was willing to tell me, the tournament is a round robin free for all that will be taking place in Russia-"

"Why Russia?" Tyson interrupted.

"Because they have the best beystadium, as of now, in the world. Think Tyson! Remember what happened to the stadium when you and Kai battled during the World Championships. It was nearly destroyed!" Kenny said with urgency.

"If a battle like that happens again the stadium wouldn't hold out." He continued more calmly.

Tyson crossed his arms and legs in a thinking pose. "I doubt I could battle anyone like that except for Kai but I hear ya" Tyson replied. Max felt a sharp pang at that.

The rivalry between Kai and Tyson was famous in the world of beyblading and the recent World Championship battle showed how close their bond as beybladers was. Max hoped the bond didn't run deeper than friends.

"As I was saying, the tournament will be in Russia because of its new stadium that could be able to withstand the large outputs of power for these battles. The different rounds are setup like the preliminary years ago when we established the Bladebreakers. Each dish will be different and certain number of people will be able to advance until there is a winner of each round and then from there will be the semi-finals and then the finals between two people. Since it's a charity tournament, any money made during the event will go to the organizations sponsoring the event. You can also give money if you want" Kenny paused to let the others absorb what he had said.

"Do you know what teams will definitely go?" Ray asked.

"Of the teams we have faced, I know that these teams or people will go: Team Majestics, the Blitzkrieg Boys, Barthez Battalion, Garland and Brooklyn from Team BEGA with Ming Ming doing a halftime show" At the last part Kenny shivered and blushed profusely. Max wanted to gag but he could understand Kenny's devotion to short pop princess.

Sort of.

"Anyways" Kenny snapped out of his dazed fantasy, "I also know Team Psykick, King and Queen, the Saint Shields, and some other teams will come. Even local beybladers will be able to take part" Kenny concluded.

"Wow, this is gonna be huge. Will the tournament go as smoothly with all these people entering?" Max asked.

"The BBA is handling the organization of the tournament. All we have to worry about is registering in time to be slotted" Kenny replied.

"Oh, ok" Max said.

"When is the day to register?" Daichi piped up

"Next week Friday, I believe. Mr. D knows we will be going but just to make sure" Kenny pulled out some papers from his satchel that he was carrying. He handed each beyblader a set of forms. On the first page it read, "Beyblade Charity Tournament for Sick and Needy". Below were questions about personal information and disclosure information about the tournament. Traveling fees and hotel reservations were discussed on the next two pages while the last page was a consent form for minors to have their parents sign. Max, being a veteran traveler because of the World Championships, knew his dad will let him go to this tournament.

"Can I start now Kenny?" Hilary asked as she finished setting up a small white board in the dojo. Max had not been paying attention to his surroundings so he wondered where she got the board from. Kenny nodded as he moved over to let the girl take the center.

"Ok, since Kai got to train you guys yesterday, today it's my turn" Hilary said as an evil edge crept into her sweet smile. Tyson and Daichi audibly gulped and Ray simply sweat dropped at her antics. Max felt slightly nervous about being trained by Hilary. She was not known for being merciful when she got into it.

"Hilary" Kai's voice cuts through the sudden tension.

The girl's attention went to the former captain. Kai didn't say anything else as he stared point-blank at her with his usual blank expression. Hilary blinked before gasping.

"Oh! Right, sorry, almost forgot" she said with a small laugh. By now she was use to Kai's silent conversations and one word responses.

"Max" she called and the teen turned his attention to her. An emotion in her eyes made him feel more nervous than when she announced that she was training the today.

"Kai and you are excused from my training today. He has a special training for the both of you" she answered Max's unspoken question.

The response to that comment was immediate, from Tyson a least.

"WHAAAT! Why does Max get to train with Kai" Tyson pouted like a child.

"Special training? What special training? Can't we all do it?" Daichi jumped in too.

"Tyson, did you just say that you WANTED to train with Kai" Ray smirked as Tyson paled then shook his head negatively.

"But what is this special training that they are going do and we can't?" Tyson recovered before turning to Kai and hoping the teen would respond.

Kai's sharp purple eyes skimmed over Tyson to land on Max. To his credit, Max didn't jump at the imposing stare.

"Let's go" Kai said, more like commanded, before leaving the dojo and heading to the front of the house.

Max got up slowly and started after Kai but a strong grip on his left arm made him stop. He turned and faced a serious looking Tyson that still held his arm.

"Max, promise me you'll tell me what happens when you get back" the boy pleaded with puppy dog eyes. Max's stomach clenched as he felt jealously coil in the pit of his stomach.

'_What am I thinking?! Tyson is my best friend! I should not be jealous of his and Kai's bond'_

Max gave a weak smile as he nodded and continued on his way.

Kai waited by the door when Max approached and didn't move when Max finished putting on his shoes. Max bravely stared back at Kai and tried not to fidget when the gaze did not let up and even boldly scanned over the rest of his body. Kai 'hned' quietly before leaving out the door and down the pathway. Max shivered and felt flushed with an unknown feeling but he cleared his head and left too. He made sure the door was closed with the automatic lock and jogged to catch up with Kai. Said teen was strolling calmly down the sidewalk and did not say anything when Max caught up and walked slightly behind him. They walked through the city and into downtown before Kai's steady pace began to slow down. He led Max further into the slums and even down a few alleyways before stopping at a small rundown Japanese shop. He entered the store but Max hung back.

'_Why are we here? I thought we were going to train' _Max thought as he hesitantly entered the shop.

The shop looked rundown on the outside but it was clearly not the case inside. The interior was clean and well-kept. Dark wood shelves were polished and the trinkets they displayed were beautiful and eye-catching. Instead of the smoky smell of incense, soft tunes of an unknown song played through the speakers. A few patrons were browsing the shelves and did not pay the two teens any mind. Max spotted Kai at the counter speaking softly to a small elderly woman dressed in a simple orange yukata with a red obi. Her grey streaked white hair was up in a neat bun with two red chopsticks placed for decoration. She had an easy smile on her face and nodded her head at Kai. What happened next shocked Max so much that his mouth fell open in disbelief.

Kai bowed low to the elderly woman. It wasn't a normal bow that others would do to a stranger. No, this is a bow of deep respect and the teen did not immediately rise either. Never in the time he and the others have known Kai, has the teen ever shown so much respect to a person. Kai admitted to respecting his grandfather a little, mostly because the old geezer had raised him. He also respects certain beybladers for their talent and skill but never have they seen Kai show so much respect to other people on such a level.

'_Just who is this elderly woman?' _Max wonders with curiosity and awe.

He is pulled out of his daze when a pair of fingers snaps in front of his face and he realizes that Kai is standing close to him. Max jumped and blushes at having been caught staring.

"Listen up Max, I want you to meet some people who will help with your training. I don't expect you to give them trouble but know that, from now on, what they say goes" Kai said as he crossed his arms in front of chest. Max didn't know what to say so he just nodded.

"Good. Now" Kai turned and headed to the counter with Max following this time. "Max, I want to introduce you to Mizumi-sensei. She is the owner of the shop and will be supervising your training. Mizumi-sensei, this is Max Mizuhara"

'_This old woman' _Max was greatly confused on how a woman who looked to be in her 80's was going to help him. _'Well, if she can get Kai to bow with a lot of respect then she has be very strong'_

"Hello Mizumi-sensei" Max bowed with respect.

"Hello dear, you must be the new student. Young Kai has spoken about bringing you here" the old woman said with light laugh. Max looked at Kai with confusion but the teen did not elaborate on the topic.

"Toudou is in the back Kai. He is expecting you both" the woman waved towards a door behind the counter and off to the right. Kai bowed again with a quiet thank you before removing his shoes and moving to the door. Max bowed again as well and followed behind Kai. Before he reached the door, the elderly woman's voice called to him.

"I hope you do well dear. The training you are about to receive will test your strength in mind and body. Good luck" the elderly woman smiled and then went back to her patron who was checking out.

Max felt uneasy but he continued on. Whatever training they had planned for him, he would do it. If it made him stronger, strong enough to be recognized by others then he would do it.

He hoped.

They traveled down a small set of stairs and walked down a dim-lit hallway before Kai stopped and knelt on both knees and sat on his heels near a shoji door. Max followed suit and kneeled behind Kai as the teen knocked three times before waiting patiently with his hands on his knees. Max was amazed again at Kai's show of diligence and respect.

'_I think Tyson would have had a heart attack if he saw all this'_

Max felt a sense of warmth as he realized that Kai is sharing a part of his secret life that very few got to be a part of. He would thank Kai when he had the chance, but now was not the time because a deep voice had just called them in. Kai rose to his feet and waited till Max got his balance back after the blood rush before opening the door and bowing low with the same respect he showed the elderly woman.

"Toudou-sensei, I have returned" Kai said as he remained bowed.

"Well, well, if it isn't young master Kai. Please, rise. How have you been my boy?" the man replied with joy.

Max heard light footsteps approach and a man of 5'7 with a slim stature and short, greying black hair appeared. Aging blue eyes were focused on Kai and then turned towards him. Max averted his gaze to the man's attire because he felt shy suddenly. Toudou-sensei was wearing a loose white shirt and white pants that stopped at his ankles. His feet were bare.

"Oh, is this the young man Mizumi told me you would bring?" Toudou asked.

"Yes, Max this is Toudou-sensei" Kai said.

"Hello Toudou-sensei" Max said as he bowed.

"Hello Max, nice to meet you" Toudou replied as he bowed lightly back.

"Come inside boys, now that you are here we can get started" Toudou said as he moved back into the room. Max found that the room was actually an indoor dojo. The walls were a light brown wood with calligraphy art adding to the simple beauty. The floor is matted with a soft material for harsh body impacts and felt flexible to help reduce injuries. Toudou paused at the center of the dojo and turned to face the teens. He surveyed his past student and noted that Kai was a lot less uptight than when he first walked in here years ago. Toudou followed the news about the beyblading world and was happy to see Kai strive for his passion. It helped the young man grow and discard his icy isolation. Toudou moved his gaze over to his soon-to-be student. The teen looked slightly fit but he will have to test it and work from there. Beyond that, he looked full of life and mature. The beyblading world has matured him as well.

"Kai, I assume you have helped train Max" Toudou asked.

"Yes sensei" Kai replied.

"I see. Max, have you ever heard of the martial art style called Aikido?" Toudou asked.

"No sensei" Max said shaking his head.

"Aikido is a self-defense martial art that uses an opponent's momentum against them" Toudou answered.

Max blinked in surprise. "Like a wave sensei?"

"Yes, in a way" Toudou smiled at that.

"When you used that strategy against during me during the Championships, it reminded me of Aikido though with beyblades" Kai said, gaining Max's attention.

"Uh, I've meant to ask but…Why do I need special training?" Max asked Kai. He should have asked this when they were walking but he felt it was better to know with fewer people to hear.

Kai turned towards him, his eyes serious.

"Max, your style of beyblading is admirable and you stick to the basics well while adding your own twists to them" Kai said. Max felt a little relief to know that his style wasn't the problem but there was still something he was lacking.

"What you lack isn't skill or beyblading spirit, but a fighting form" Kai continued.

"Fighting form?" Max was confused.

"Tyson uses kendo, Ray uses his clan's fighting style, Daichi uses his skills from living in nature, and I use a variety of martial arts to support my beyblading techniques. Each of us have a discipline that we use whether unconsciously or consciously. You do not have a discipline but workout your muscles and build your stamina."

Max flinched at that.

"I approached Mizumi-sensei and Toudou-sensei about training you in Aikido because it is a good self-defense martial art that uses your opponents own strength. I believe that if you learn and master it, you will be a force to reckon with in future beybattles" Kai concluded with a smirk. Max had lowered his head partway during Kai's speech. His bangs shadowed his eyes

"So, I wasn't strong during the Championships?" Max's quiet voice made Kai's smirk fade to a frown.

"You were strong but not a challenge, I almost lost if not for luck that Dranzer tipped back into beydish" Kai admitted.

"I see" Max relied as he raised his head, tears of anguish and failure being held back through will power. Kai was honest and blunt with his assessments. If you wanted a truthful opinion, no matter how harsh or painful it is to hear, just ask Kai.

"Toudou-sensei" Max said with earnest. The elderly man gave Max his attention.

"Please teach me Aikido" Max shouted before bowing low, the tears falling.

'_I will get stronger! I will get strong enough to beat even you Kai' _Max thought with conviction.

Toudou smiled lightly before turning serious eyes on his former student. Kai was gazing at Max with unreadable eyes and his hands were relaxed at his side. It seemed like an unconscious movement when Kai's closest hand reached out and almost touched Max's shoulder. Purple eyes cleared suddenly and he withdrew his hand back to his side.

'_How interesting'_ Toudou thought as cleared his throat and told Max to rise.

* * *

To be continued. . .


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: T  
Warning: yaoi  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. I do not own Aikido and have not practiced it, but I do mention it. This is yaoi! Don't like then don't read. Not beta-ed. Enjoy

* * *

_2 weeks later. . . _

Max sat heavily on the ground as he let his body rest. Toudou-sensei had him do the same exercise every day since he started, adding more moves to it little by little. It was repetitive and hard but Max felt it helped a lot in his understanding of the martial art as well as how it fits his style of beyblading. He had battled Ray the other day and was able to deflect most of his attacks. Ray didn't fight with his full power but he looked way more serious and focused than the last World Championships battle between them. Max knew he was nowhere near ready to challenge to Kai or Tyson (when he was really into the battle) but he was making steady progress. Max looked over to where Kai was going through his routine with fierce determination. He watched as Kai's body moved through the motions with speed and power, the muscles bunching and releasing with fluidly.

Kai was in complete control of his body.

Max did not realize he had stared for a while until Toudou-sensei cleared his voice to get his attention. Max flushed till his ears turned red.

"Sorry Toudou-sensei" Max bowed in apology.

Toudou chuckled lightly while waving off the boy's nervous apology.

"All is well young Max. You're interested in Kai's technique" Toudou pointed out.

He was standing beside Max with his hands behind his back, also watching Kai.

"Yeah, sort of. He movements flow together and he looks like he isn't wasting energy" Max said, eyes back on Kai.

"Hmm, you are correct. Kai's movements have purpose and string together like a wave of attacks but he using his strength as well. Though Aikido uses an opponent's attack to redirect it back at them you can add your own strength to the attack to make it twice as effective" Toudou nodded before clapping his hands twice loudly.

Max watched as Kai froze before slowly moving into a relaxed position. Kai stretched his arms above his head which caused his tight, sleeveless shirt to raise. A small part of his taut, muscled stomach was visible and Max felt a rush of heat course through his body to his groin. Max buried his face in his knees to hide his reaction from the other two. He had admitted to himself that he had a crush on Kai yesterday, all thanks to Tyson.

_Max was in his room after he had taken a shower and put on his pajamas for bed. Toudou-sensei always worked him till he could barely stay awake. The first few times Kai had to help him walk back home because his legs would give out from overuse. Kai never complained and even said that he expected it._

_/They were walking back to Tyson's house on the third day of training when Max's legs got weak and he almost face-planted the ground. Kai was quick to catch him around his waist before lifting his closet arm and wrapping it across his shoulders for support._

"_I was like you when I started out. Toudou-sensei would me have practice till I could barely stand up straight. Back then I had to leave under my own power otherwise Toudou-sensei would not see me as a worthy student"_

_Max had looked at him in amazement and worry._

"_Why would he do that?"_

_Kai let slip a small laugh as a smile made the corners of his mouth curve up. Max felt his breath shorten as he was amazed to see Kai's smile. It made him more handsome and the soft look in his eyes tugged at Max's heart._

_'God, he's so beautiful'_

_Kai's next words snapped Max out of his daze._

"_Back then I was more rude and unruly than when you and Tyson first met me. I disrespected Toudou-sensei and the art of Aikido. I'm amazed sensei even gave me a chance after what I said" Kai's smile dropped and his face went neutral again./_

_Max shook his head as the memory faded and he came back to reality. He must have been really out of it because Tyson was suddenly in his room and watching him quietly from the door._

_Odd. Tyson never was quiet unless it was something serious._

"_Uhh, yes Tyson? You need something?" Max asked as he sat up straight from his slouched position._

_Tyson wasn't looking at him but at the floor. His lips were pressed together tightly and he had an air of frustration. He took a deep breath before walking over to Max's bed and plopping down on it so he was stretched across it. Tyson buried his face in his arms before mumbling out something._

"_Tyson, you know I can't hear you right? Your mumbling into your arms" Max sighed as he waited for his friend._

_Tyson shifted his head to the side but did not lift it. He used the gap between his folded arm and the bed to project what he mumbled._

"_I think I'm in love with Kai" Tyson said._

_Max heart froze in his chest and he felt like he had been sucker punched in his stomach. A thick layer of dread fell over as he tried to get his bearings._

"_O-Oh? Why do you think so?" Max really hoped Tyson did not pick up on his stutter._

_Tyson sat up then but still did not look at Max. "I don't know. Every time I see him, my heart does a flip and I get happy when he responds when I speak to him. I talked to Hilary about it and she kinda got weird on me before saying that I was in love with him"_

_Now Tyson looks at him and his face is the perfect form of the "Puppy Dog" face. He looked so sad but hopeful like Max could solve all his problems. Max felt a curl of anger and instant rejection to the idea of helping Tyson with getting Kai._

_A second later Max felt horrible that he was jealous of his best friend for liking the same guy._

'_So I really do like Kai' Max thought as he opened his mouth to say something to his friend._

"_You could confess to him" Max said to him. Tyson blinked at him but his face did not change._

"_I already thought of that. I just don't know how he feels about me" Tyson sighed exasperation before his face brightened and he looked at Max with the puppy face again. The feeling of dread intensified._

"_Could you-"_

"_No"_

_Both boys blinked at each other. Even Max was surprised at his instant refusal of Tyson's question. He had a pretty good idea about what it was though._

"_You don't even know what I was gonna ask" Tyson huffed as he crossed his arms in front of his chest._

"_Tyson" Max sighed again. He felt tired now, the revelation of his friend's feelings seemed to have sapped his remaining energy for today._

"_Please! Just ask him when you two leave. I want to know about how he thinks of me" Tyson pleaded as he dropped his arms and grasped Max's hands. He pulled them up and held them close, his face the picture of innocence with a hint of desperation. The curl of anger got tighter but Max squashed the rising rejection he wanted to shout._

_His friend loved Kai. He liked Kai. Kai got along with Tyson though the two argued like an old married couple. Maybe they were better for each other._

"_Ok" Max said before he was yanked into a bone-crushing hug by his suddenly very happy friend._

"_Oh thank you, thank you, thank you" Tyson yelled before hopping off Max's bed and leaving the room, a brief call of "Night" reaching Max's ears before his door slammed shut._

_Max slid down his bed as the recent events played in head and he regrouped his feelings._

_What had he just agreed too?_

Max came out of his memories and focused on Toudou-sensei when he cleared his throat.

"My wife and I will not be here for the next few days. I want you and Max to practice from the beginning up to the recently learned techniques. Since you both will be leaving for the tournament, I want you to train every day so that we can pick up as soon as you get back. Understood?" Toudou-sensei said.

"Yes sensei" they replied

"Good. You both are dismissed" Toudou-sensei said.

Max got up and bowed along with Kai before they went upstairs and said farewell to Mizumi-sensei. Ten minutes into their walk home and Max still did not how to approach Kai. He almost spoke up when Kai cut him off.

"What is it? You look like you wanted to say something ever since we left Tyson's dojo. That was 3 hours ago. Spit it out" Kai said as he stopped walking and waited for Max.

Max gulped. Of course Kai would be observant about this.

"Ok ok, this might be weird and you probably don't want to-"

"Max" There was a warning in Kai's tone.

"How do you feel about Tyson?" Max asked in a rush.

"What?" Kai's look of confusion was camera worthy but he schooled his features almost as quick.

"Why do you want to know about that?" Kai asked, his arms coming up to cross in front of his chest.

'Crap'

"Well I'm just curious" Max said, hoping Kai didn't notice-

"You're lying" Kai retorted.

'Double crap'

"Fine, Tyson wants to know how you feel about him" Max spat back. His frustration was getting the better of him.

Kai eyes widened slightly at Max's harsh reply. Max rarely replied out of anger, the boy's tolerance level knowing no bounds. Apparently he had reached his limit.

"Hn. I'll talk to Tyson then" Kai said as he resumed walking.

Max deflated as he watched Kai walk away. A brief emotion had passed over Kai's face but Max wasn't sure which one. It was neutral one minute and then knowing with a hint of the unknown emotion the next minute. Max felt nervous.

Was that it?

Kai was going to talk to Tyson?

Max felt the crushing dread seize him and irrationality take over. He had to hear that conversation!

* * *

Greets were yelled out as Max watched Kai go to his room before he walked into his own room. Max dropped his stuff and gathered up his pajamas and towel for his shower. He went to the empty bathroom and locked the door. He stripped mechanically and turned on the shower, not waiting for it to heat up. The cold water hitting him like an electric jolt. His body shivered from the cold before it warmed quickly under the now hot water. He let the water soak him for a few minutes before he finally began to wash his body and hair. Ten minutes later he was out of the shower and slipping on his pajamas after drying off. The mirror was still fogged up from the steam but Max didn't care. He would rather not look at his pathetic self. He grabbed his dirty clothes and exited the bathroom. After throwing his clothes in the hamper and hanging up his towel, Max went downstairs to the kitchen for food.

It would help his mind focus away from the conversation that would happen between Kai and Tyson.

"Hey Max, you ok?" Ray's voice got the boy's attention.

Max looked at his other teammate and saw that he was at the stove stirring a pot. The smell of soup reached Max's senses and made his stomach growl.

Ray chuckled at the sound. "Glad that you're hungry. The ramen is almost done so can you help set the table?"

"Yeah" Max said and welcomed the distraction. He went to the cupboard and took out the deep bowls. Each bowl had a name inscribed on it so that they could have their own bowl. Max placed Kai's bowl between Ray's and Hilary's while placing Tyson's in front of Kai's.

Why do this?

He had no thought about it and just set his bowl beside Ray's. Kenny's and Daichi's bowls went on either side of Tyson's bowl.

Max went to the utensil drawer and took out spoons and chopsticks. He set a pair of chopsticks and a spoon down for each bowl. He sat down heavily in his seat and watched as Ray poured portions of soup into each bowl. Ray yelled that dinner was ready and Max watched as Daichi and Tyson stormed the kitchen before sitting at their spots. Hilary came next and Ray had sat down just as Kai walked in. Tyson and Daichi were already gulping down their noodles, specks of broth coming from their rushed eating. Max ate his food more sedately. Ray had made beef ramen with a hint of spice. The noodles cooked perfectly and the broth warmed his stomach. Max decided that he would go straight to bed after he was done. Too much had happened and only the sweet oblivion of sleep will help ease his mind.

Talk flowed easily around the table as they discussed the tournament and their departure for Russia in a few days. Mr. Dickenson had already taken care of their flight and hotel bookings. The official schedule of the matches would be given to them upon arrival to Russia.

Max finished his bowl of soup and placed the bowl into the sink. He left the kitchen and retreated to his room. He slipped underneath his covers and closed his eyes as he took deep breaths to calm his mind and heart. Being in the same room as Tyson and Kai and knowing what he knew made him depressed. The memory of Kai's smiling face was his last thought as sleep claimed him.

* * *

Max jumped as he was awaken by his room door slamming open and a heavily body jumping on top of his.

"What the-uggh" Max tried to say as he lungs were crushed and he body protested from the sudden addition of 100+ pounds.

Max blinked away the pain and regained his breath before focusing on the body on top of his. Tyson was sitting on top of him with a bright grin on his face. Max glanced at the alarm clock next to his bed. It read 8:22am which caused Max to rub his eyes so he was reading it right.

Tyson was wake before 10? That could only mean…

"Thanks Max. Kai talked to me yesterday" Tyson said happily as he moved from Max and sat beside him. Max caught his breath as he sat up and nodded his head. As much as he wanted to avoid this conversation he knew it would be impossible with Tyson.

"How did it go? Are you two…together?" Max asked hesitantly.

Tyson's bright grin faded a little as he replied, "Well, no. He just said that we share a deep bond and connection. It was clear during the last World's Championships. He said that I was invaluable though still an annoyance"

"But that's a good sign then right? Can't best friends become lovers since they know each so well?" Tyson's grin became bright again as he bounced slightly on Max's bed.

"I guess?" Max answered. His brain was still trying to catch up from being rudely awaken.

"I think it's possible! Maybe during the tournament? Ahh, I'm so nervous but excited for this trip. I hope I room with Kai. That would be so awesome." Tyson said as he formulated his plan to spend as much time as he could with Kai. Max tuned him out for the sake of his sanity and his heart.

Tyson hopped off of his bed as he mumbled that he needed to pack soon before exiting Max's room, not closing the door behind him.

Max sighed heavily as he moved to get out of bed but he was suddenly grabbed and forced to lay back on his bed. Max's heart flew up to his throat as he came face to face Kai.

'What?'

Kai had his hands pinned on either side of his head while his body leaned over Max's. One knee was placed on the bed and the other was on the ground. Max felt frozen as he gazed into blazing, deep purple eyes. Though they looked strange for some reason. The sharp edge in Kai's eyes was missing as was neutral expression that he usually wore. Right now, Kai's eyes held passion and want while he face was relaxed and his mouth was slightly open.

'He's panting' Max realized as his cerulean eyes traveled down Kai's body. What he saw shocked him to silence.

Kai wasn't wearing a shirt.

His toned upper body was more drool-worthy than Max imagined. Kai's chest was smooth of hair, his pecks muscled nicely while his caramel nipples were peaked from chilly temperature of the dojo. His stomach flaunted a perfect six pack with a hint of hair trailing to Kai's low-riding sleep pants. The deep V made his hip bones look amazing for biting and nibbling.

Max was hard. He was dripping from orgasmic imagine that Kai was presenting him as he panted above Max. A low groan slipped from Kai's mouth before he swooped in and claimed Max's lips.

Max didn't realize his mouth was open but not that he knew anyways for his brain had short-circuited when Kai's mouth found his.

Kai's tongue invaded Max's mouth as he kissed the boy senseless. Max tried to keep up but he was inexperienced and Kai was making it hard for him to concentrate. Kai's grip on his wrists loosened up so Max wrapped his arms around Kai and buried one his hands into the black/grey hair, pulling Kai closer as desire took over.

Kai moved with the tug, lining up their bodies before he trusted his hips down and causing them both to arch and moan. Kai quickly captured Max's lips again, nibbling on his lower lip before releasing them slowly. Both boys panted as they got their breath back and Kai shakily moved away from Max. Max instantly felt cold and reached a hand out to Kai. Kai grasped the hand with his and brought it to his lips, kissing each finger before kissing the palm. Max felt his heart clench as he saw the passion in Kai's eyes burn bright before the boy quickly left his room.

Max fell back on his bed as he tried to process the hell just happened.

Tyson barged into his room to tell him about his and Kai's talk-check

Kai barged into his room-check

Kai kissed him-check

Kai KISSED him-double check

He flushed to the roots of his hair as he realized that he just had a make-out session early in the morning with Kai. With the door open too!

Max sat up quickly and felt all the blood drain from his face as he saw Ray leaning against his doorway with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! College rules my life now but I will strive to write a little every day.  
To be continued. . .


End file.
